Speak Now
by KatnissEverdeen357
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been best friends since kindergarden. Katniss loves Peeta but there's one one problem. He's dating Glimmer! Katniss doesn't understand why he would even consider dating Glimmer. Little does Katniss know that Glimmer threatened to have her killed and can because she is the daughter of President Snow! Modern day Everlark! Finnick Annie Gale Madge Johanna Blight
1. Chapter 1

Speak Now:

Chapter 1:

Katniss and Peeta have been best friends since kindergarden. Katniss loves Peeta but there's one one problem. He's dating Glimmer! Katniss doesn't understand why he would even consider dating Glimmer. Little does Katniss know that Glimmer threatened to have her killed!

I'm at the lake again I come here whenever I need to calm down, relax or just think. I'm throwing rocks at the lake trying to make them skip across the water the way Peeta can. "UGGGH I CAN'T DO IT!" I yell out to no one but myself. I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder 'Who is here this late?' 'What if it's a murderer or a kidnapper?' What should I do if they try to hurt me?" all these guestions go racing though my mind without thinking I whip around and punch whoever is here in the face.

"God Kat why'd you do that?" Peeta say holding his nose that I think I broke.

"Oh my God Peeta what the hell don't scare me like that again!" I say

"Sorry I knew you'd be here and thought I'd give you company."

"No I'm sorry." I say while sitting down by him and giving him a big hug. He hugs me back before saying "So what really happened with Glimmer?"

"Well she though it would be funny to scratch "BITCH!" into the side of my car and spray paint "WHORE!" on to my car's windshield." I say sighing. "Now I have no car and grounded for breaking her nose but she deserved it." I say while leaning onto Peeta's chest. (::)

"She said you went crazy and broke her nose for no reason but I know you better than that." He says brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"I still hate the fact that your dating her." I say sighing when Peeta suddently pushes me off his chest and says "Katniss I'm sorry but I have to." He says while getting up and starting to walk away.

"Why don't you just break up with her you don't realize how awful she is!" I say while getting up to follow him. I don't get it why doesn't just break up with her she is nothing but awful to me and she will never love him the way I do.

"Katniss it's not that simple!" He yells to me then runs away.

"Yes it is Peeta!" I yell. "She doesn't love you the way I love you!" I whisper but he's already out of earshot. I give up and go home.

Peeta's Pov:

"She doesn't love you the way I love you!" I think I hear her mumble but I'm to far out of earshot to tell. I hate starting things with Katniss but she doesn't understand why I can't break up with her because if I do she threatened to have Katniss killed and there was no way I would let that happen. At first I thought she was lying but then I realized she could have Katniss killed she's the daughter of President Snow. **  
Katniss: I'm sorry! 1 hour ago**

**Katniss: Please talk to me! 30 mins ago**

Katniss: I really am sorry Peeta! 15 mins ago

I know it's just a text but I swear I could hear the hurt in her voice. I want to reply so bad and say 'you have nothing to be sorry about' but I can't I have to be strong for both of us.

Katniss: Fine don't talk to me but know I really am sorry! 5 mins. ago

OoOoOoOo

I'm walking down the schools halls looking for Katniss. When I see here Katniss, Johanna, Gale, Madge, Finnick, and Annie all in one group. I start walking over to them when I see Gloss walk over there and push Katniss up against the lockers I walk faster when I see Gloss lean over and kiss Katniss on the lips. "No no no." I mumble before running away.

Katniss' Pov:

Gloss walks over to me and my group and pushes me up against the lockers. "I know you want me why don't you just admit it." He says before kissing me on the lips. I see Peeta run out of the building mumbling something to himself. I quickly push Gloss off of me and say "I don't want you so **NEVER **come near me or my friends again." I say then spit in his face and chase after Peeta.

"Peeta wait!" I yell after him. He obviously didn't like the fact that Gloss kissed me (Neither did I).

"Go away Katniss why don't go and make out with your new boyfriend!" He yells back but keeps running. I stop for a second before chasing him again because it really hurt that Peeta would say something like that to me his best friend now tears are spilling down my cheeks.

"He's not my boyfriend Peeta, go ask anyone of our friends they'll tell you he walked over there and kissed me I pushed him away!" I let the tears fall as I chase him. He stops for just a second to process what I said but that was enough time for me to grab him from behind to keep him from running.

"What?"

His eyes are dull not their usually bright blue. Gloss kissing me must really have hurt him. Maybe he likes me too just can't be with me because of something Glimmer might do but I quickly shake the thought from my mind before pulling him into a big hug from behind.

"Do you want to go to the lake and I'll explain this."

"Fine." He says still not looking me in the eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Damn it Peeta just LISTEN to me!" I yell because he's sitting by the lake with his hands covering his ears and singing.

"Well you know those times when you feel like theres a sign there on your back says I don't mind if you kick me seems like everbody has. Things go from bad to worse you think they can't get worse than that and then they do."

"Please Peeta let me explain!" I beg before giving up but he doesn't stop singing so I join him.

"You step off the straight and narrow and you don't know where you. Use the needle of your compass to sew up your broken heart. Ask directions from a jenie in a bottle of Jim Beam and she lies to you. That's when you learn the truth if your going thorough hell keep on going don't slow down if your scared don't show it you might get out before the devil even knows your there."

He takes his hand off his hears and continues singing.

"Well I've been deep down in that darkness I've been down to my last match. Felt a hundred different demons breathing fire down my back. And I knew that if I stumbled I'd fall right into the trap that they were laying yea."

We both end up in the lake laughing, splashing but we still manage to continue singing.

"But the good news is there's angels everywhere out on the streets. Holding out a hand to pull you back up on your feet. The one's that you've been dragging for so long your on your knees you might as well be praying Guess what I'm saying."

"If your going thorough hell keep on going don't slow down if your scared don't show it you might get out before the devil even knows your there. Yea if your going thorough hell keep on moving face that fire walk right through it you might get out before the devil even knows your there."

"AGAIN!" Peeta screams before pulling me underwater. I love having fun with Peeta like this it almost makes me forget everything with Gloss, almost.

"If your going thorough hell keep on going don't slow down if your scared don't show it you might get out before the devil even knows your there."

"WHOOOOO WHOOOO!" Jo screams! "ENCORE ENCORE!" Gale, Madge, Finnick, Annie, and Jo scream! They kept chanting until we sung again.

"Come on in boy sit on down and tell me about yourself so like daughter do you now. Yeah we think she's something else she's her daddy's girl her momma's world. She deserves respect that's what she'll get. Ain't it son hey y'all run along and have some fun I'll see you when you get back. Bet I'll be up all night still cleaning this gun."

"YAY!" They all scream then jump into the lake and start singing along with us.

A/N: So that's the first chapter the second one will be up soon and there will be Everlark in it! :) If you have any tips for me or ideas I'd love to hear them! Review and Peeta will give you COOKIES! YUM! (::) (::)

**Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this chapter Is so short but I will update tomorrow! :3 Please review guys It really makes my day! And I'd like to thank Guest and Secret Person for the reviews they posted because it made my day just reading them! :D**

**Chapter 2:**

**Katniss Pov:**

**(The Next Day)**

I'm wandering the halls of school searching for Peeta. I see them sitting at our table so I go at sit down and try to talk to Peeta but he just glares at me

Whats up!" I say trying to get Peeta to talk me. But he just gives me a death glare then turns back to Finnick. Tears well up in my eyes and before anyone has a chance to stop me I get up and run out of school with tears streaming down my face.

Peeta Pov:

"KIT-KAT COME BACK!" Finnick yells to Katniss and turns to chase her but I grab his wrist.

"Give her some time to cool off." I tell everyone as me and Finnick sit back down.

"What the _fuck_ did you do to Catnip!" Gale practiclly yells at me.

"Why do you think it was _me!"_ I say back to Gale about to punch him in the face for even thinking I could ever make Katniss cry.

"You were glaring at her as if she had stabbed you in the back!" He shouts at me. Oh shit! I did make Katniss cry because I was jealous that she kissed the schools man whore, Gloss and I wasn't speaking to her and glaring at her everytime she looked at me.

"What the fuck Peeta you aren't even listening to me! Why the fuck did you make her cry when she never did anything to you!" Gale shouts at me.

"SHE KISSED GLOSS!" I hiss.

"NO GLOSS KISSED HER! ANYONE COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT!" They all yell at me before they storming off to class and I go to the lake because it is the only place I can completely rexlax at.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Katniss Pov:

My knees are pulled up to my chest and my face is buried in my hands as I cry my eyes out.

"Katniss?" Someone places there hand on my shoulder and the voice sounds familiar.

"Go away!"I hiss.

"No Katniss I can't go away." Peeta says softly as he sits down next to me.

"Why not!" I hiss at him still mad because thirty minutes ago he wouldn't even talk to me.

"Because I love you."

"What no you don-." I'm cut off by Peeta's lips on mine." I kiss him back but all I can think about is that this is to good to be true. But he pulls back to soon for my liking.

"Told you I love you." He says with his dashing smile as he pulls me into a hug.

"What are we going to do about Glimmer?" I ask with a yawn.

"Give the bitch what she deserves." He says kissing me on the top of my head. I just nod.

"I lo-" I'm cut off by a sharp pain in my side and lots of blood. I turn around to see the one and only President Snow holding bloody knife. My vision is blurry and has black spots in it. The last thing I see is that Peeta took the knife and threw it and is now fighting Snow. Soon the pain overwhelms me and I black out.

A/N: Oooh a cliffhanger! Review and Finnick will give you sugarcubes! :D I'm going back to Ohio again tonight so I'm still going to update tomorrow but it will probably be late when I do! :D

**Toodles! :3**


	3. Inportant Info About Updates!

***Please Read***

**Hey Guys! I'm super super sorry I haven't updated but I haven't really had time! :( But am going on vacation AGAIN well it's not really vacation because my dad has work there but he lets us come along so its not all bad because it's somewhat like vacation. So again i'm super sorry I will try to update really soon but no promises! ;) Sorry for the excuses! but I'm only 13 so I don't get a say in where we go for the summer! :( My next chapter for this story and my other one should be up on or around July 4th! So the next three days! I will stop blabbering on about stuff that no one cares about! Bye for now! :)**


	4. Authors Note AGAIN?

**Hey Guys I am super sorry I haven't updated in awhile:( Please don't kill me for what you are about to read... I'm going to be MIA for a while! :( With school starting again my family decied on one last vacation. Now, If you really wanna know what I'm about to go through, make note that I have 13 other siblings. Yes, 13. Not including myself, so 14 in total. Then add 2 parents. So 16 people in one 15 passenger van for 14 hours. Then do it again. That was my hell. But, I'll get through it! Hooray! I guess. If you're wondering where I'm going that is 14 hours away I live in Tennessee and we're going to Texas to see Joel Osteen (My dad listens to him ALOT)if you don't know who he is google him! :D But... I will put out atleast one more chapter for both of my stories! :D Yay!? So I guess I've blabbed enough! :) The chapter will be up in a few! :D **

**Toodles! :D**


End file.
